lobos vs vampiros
by alex300
Summary: dos enamorados 2 razas rivales una guerra pesimo sumary lo se
1. el juramento de rackmel

Descargo de responsabilidad: bakugan ni sus personajes son míos

**Lobos vs. Vampiros**

**El juramento de rackmel**

-¿estás listo?- dice un lobo plateado con una marca en el ojo mientras rodea a un chico de pelo largo negro y ojos verdes. El chico solo asiente mientras traga saliva. Un círculo brillante en el cielo empieza a decender- por medio del juramento de rackmel yo el líder del clan de los hombres lobos te transformo en uno de nosotros con este circulo te traigo a nuestro mundo ¿aceptas el juramento que una vez echo jamás saldrás?

-yo Shun kazami acepto unirme y seguir todas sus reglas- dice mientras el lobo sonríe maléficamente. El círculo empieza encogerse y aprieta a Shun hasta que el círculo explota haciendo mucho humo y de ahí sale Shun pero con la diferencia de que ahora tiene los ojos rojos

-lo único que puedo decirte ahora es bienvenido pronto te daremos un tutor que te enseñara todo lo que sea necesario sobre nuestro clan- dice el lobo. Transformándose en un hombre grande y musculoso de pelo colorado y sus ojos rojos profundos y en su cara tiene una gran marca como si le hubieran rasguñado el ojo- ¿alguna pregunta?

-si ¿Qué te paso en el ojo?- dice Shun

-es una marca de nacimiento está marca me obliga a ser el lobo líder desde que nazco hasta mi muerte- dice Dan- mejor vete mañana tienes escuela y tengo que decidir con el consejo quien será tu nuevo maestro- Shun solo asiente y se va.

-tu crees que el tenga futuro como lobo- dice un chico de pelo verde y ojos negros Dan solo asiente

**(En otra parte)**

-hay Alice no puedo creer que mañana comencemos la universidad- dice Runo mientras guarda las cosas en su bolso

-yo tampoco lo puedo creer- dice Alice. Mientras toma un vaso de sangre

-bueno mejor nos vamos a descansar mañana hay que levantarnos temprano- dice Runo. Alice solo asiente

**(Al otro día)**

-al fin la universidad no puedo creer que estemos aquí- dice Alice mientras le brilla los ojos

- lose es más grande de lo que esperaba- dice Runo

-bienvenidas a la universidad soy Joe es un gusto conocerlas- dice mientras sonríe

-soy Alice y ella es Runo el gusto es todo nuestro- dice Alice

Mientras Shun estaba caminando por el campus viendo el lugar la cancha de tenis, la piscina pero cuando estaba por entrare una voz le dijo:

-hola Shun desde ahora yo seré tu tutor en el tema lobos- dice un chico detrás de él

-¿por que el líder del clan va a ser mi tutor?- pregunta Shun

-es una larga historia…- dice Dan entonces empieza a oler- Shun creo que tenemos un visitante no deseado en el campus. Quiero ver de lo que eres capaz quiero que destruyas a ese vampiro- Shun solo asiente y los 2 se transforman en lobos y se van a donde está el olor- están cerca puedo sentirlo- siguen caminando hasta que llegan a un bosque- te encontramos de aquí no te escapas-Shun se lanza contra el vampiro y empieza a morderlo sin piedad hasta que de un arrancon le quita el brazo

-maldita sea me las vas a pagar- dice el vampiro dándole una patada que lo saca volando y luego aprovecha para huir pero Dan es mas rápido y lo detiene y le da un fuerte rasguño en el pecho sigue rasguñándolo hasta que le abre la piel y cuando le esta por encajar el golpe final suena la campana- Dan salta y junto a Shun van a la universidad ya transformados en humanos

-está vez te salvo la campana pero para la próxima no tendrás tanta suerte- piensa Dan

**(Salón 17 b)**

-bienvenidos alumnos soy el profesor raiko y les daré clases de matemáticas hoy comenzaremos con ecuaciones factoriales- dice raiko empieza a escribir en el pizarrón. Pero ni las chicas ni Dan le prestaban atención ya que las chicas pensaban en Dan y Shun pero sobretodo con la marca que tenia en el ojo Dan y Dan pensaba en asesinar vampiros sin piedad. Hasta que sonó la campana del recreo- bueno chicos ya pueden retirarse- todos salieron todas las chicas ecepto Alice y Runo empezaron a rodear a Shun y Dan. Mientras con Alice y Runo:

-hay que tener cuidado con ese chico de pelo colorado- dice Runo

-¿Por qué?- pregunta Alice

-la marca que tiene en el ojo significa que es él lobo líder de esta ciudad- dice Runo- y lo peor es que los lobos actúan en manadas así que los demás no deben estar muy lejos. Alice debes tener cuidado ya que eres nueva en esto si él o uno de ellos te llega a ver no dudara ni un segundo y te matara

-¿Cómo puedo saber quien es lobo y quien humano?- pregunta Alice

-lo sabrás al verlo a los ojos sus ojos siempre son rojos y están llenos de odio- explica Runo. Al pasar las horas Dan y Shun se van a su habitación

-como hoy es tu primer día oficial como lobo. Tendrás que robarte a ti mismo matando tu primer vampiro- dice Dan mientas salta por la ventana del sexto piso y cae en el suelo de pie Shun hace lo mismo- ni bien lo mates quiero que lo vuelas bien así te será más fácil encontrar y aniquilar a otros vampiros

-¿y como encontrare a mi primer vampiro si ni siquiera eh visto uno?- pregunta Shun. Mientras siguen caminando hasta llegar a un bosque donde hay varios lobos y un vampiro atado de manos a un tronco y con la boca vendada

-de eso ya nos encargamos ahora suéltenlo para que el pueda disfrutar de cazar a su presa- dice Dan. 2 de ellos se acercan y lo desatan. La persona se va corriendo y Shun se transforma en lobo y corre a la misma velocidad hasta que lo atrapa y lo tira al suelo

-por favor déjame huir por lo que mas quieras- dice el vampiro mientras empieza a llorar- haré lo que sea pero por favor déjame- después de 1 minuto se escuchan varios gritos de dolor y sufrimiento. Y Shun vuelve con la cabeza del vampiro en los dientes

-bien echo Shun eres todo un lobo despiadado- dice Dan orgulloso- a los vampiros espero que te guste ese olor por que esta casería de vampiros seguirá hasta que no quede nada- dice mientras ríe maléficamente

Fin del capitulo

Espero que les haya gustado el primer cap.


	2. historias del pasado primera parte

**Historias del pasado primera parte**

_-bien hecho Shun eres todo un lobo despiadado- dice Dan orgulloso- espero que te guste ese olor por que está cacería de vampiros seguirá hasta que no quede nada- dice mientras ríe maléficamente_

**(Mientras con Alice)**

-han matado a otro- dice Runo mirando al cuerpo decapitado de un vampiro

-¿Cómo sabes que es de un vampiro?- pregunta Alice

-ellos son así de crueles solo con los vampiros solo pocos lobos matan humanos- dice Runo- y la mayoría de esas veces es solo para atraernos a una trampa

**(Con Shun)**

-sabes nunca me has contado la historia de cómo te volviste lobo- dice Shun mirando a Dan

-ya te lo eh dicho es de nacimiento- dice Dan mirando para otro lado- mi marca de nacimiento en el ojo lo prueba

-cierto pero las marcas que tienes en la espalda dicen otra cosa- dice Shun de brazos cruzados- además de que hay otras formas de volverte líder de la manada- Dan suspira hondo

-la verdad es que una vez fui un chico normal hace 3 años

**Flashbacks:**

_Dan estaba caminando tranquilamente por la escuela secundaria (ellos están en la universidad Shun, Alice, Dan y Runo tienen 18 en está historia) buscando donde su primera clase hasta que choco con una chica y los dos caen al suelo:_

_-lo siento fue mi culpa- dice una chica de pelo celeste atado en 2 coletas (ya se imaginarán quien es) levantándose y agarrando las cosas que se le habían caído_

_-oye ten más cuidado- dice Dan levantándose y siguiendo su camino sin prestar atención a Runo_

_-retiro lo dicho- le grita Runo- que maleducado- Runo empieza a caminar a su clase_

_**Dan POV:**_

_Estaba caminando cuando choque contra una chica y ella me dijo mientras se levantaba:_

_-lo siento fue mi culpa_

_-oye ten más cuidado- le dije a esa tonta empecé a caminar a mi clase haciendo caso omiso de lo que ella decía antes de que llegara sentí como que alguien me seguía pero cuando me di la vuelta no había nadie_

_**X POV:**_

_-este chico parece tener la actitud correcta para tratar a una dama- dije- sería bueno tenerlo de nuestra manada- entonces empecé a marcar en mi teléfono- hola señor_

_-¿si que pasa?- me pregunto el líder con una voz muy profunda_

_-creo que acabo de encontrar un supuesto nuevo candidato- dije mientras seguía al chico de pronto sentí que iba a darse la vuelta así que me subí al techo_

_**Nadie POV:**_

_-¿hay alguien ahí- dice Dan mientras caminaba cuidadosamente. El chico se le empezaban a salir gotas de sudo una estaba a punto de caer en la cabeza de Dan. cuando sonó la campana y Dan tuvo que salir corriendo para no llegar tarde. Cuando el misterioso vio que ya no estaba salto del techo y se fue a la clase a la que pertenecía Dan_

_-buen día alumnos- dice la maestra entrando al aula- soy la maestra komiko y les enseñare ciencias. Pero antes hoy tendremos 2 alumnos nuevos, pasen por favor- en el aula entraron Dan y el chico misterioso_

_-hola mi nombre es Dan tengo 15- dice Dan_

_-muy bien siéntate al lado de ella- dice la maestra señalando el pupitre al lado de Runo_

_-mi nombre es akamaru y tengo 16- dice mientras se agacha- es un placer conocerlos_

_-el placer es todo nuestro, siéntate ahí- dice mientras señala un pupitre vacío- bien hoy haremos grupos de 2 para hacer un trabajo lo harán con el que tienen al lado- akamaru levanta la mano- si ¿Qué pasa?_

_-profesora ya se habrá dado cuenta de que yo no tengo compañerote asiento- dice akamaru_

_-bueno entonces lo harás con m… veamos con ellos- dice la maestra señalando a Dan y Runo. La maestra empieza a repartir unas hojas con preguntas de ciencias y además tenían que hacer algún proyecto- lo del proyecto de ciencias es para la próxima semana-todos comenzaron a trabajar y akamaru se sentó al lado de Dan y Runo y empezaron a trabajar. Cuando sonó la campana todos los chicos salieron pero cuando Dan y akamaru estaban a punto de salir Dan dijo:_

_-chicos ahora lo único que falta es hacer el proyecto. Les parece que después vengan a mi casa para hacerlo- los 2 asienten. Cuando Runo salió akamaru empezó a hablar_

_-oye tengo una propuesta para ti- dice akamaru con una sonrisa maléfica_

_-¿Qué es lo que quieres?- dice Dan con una ceja alzada_

_-verás tu tienes las actitudes para volverte parte de una organización…- dice akamaru pero es interrumpido por Dan_

_- no gracias no quiero unirme a nada_

_-vamos Dan es una gran oferta. Si lo aceptas te volvieras más fuerte más grande y más veloz- dice akamaru_

_-no me interesa no me unirme a nada de eso- dice Dan saliendo del salón_

_-te unirás a nosotros lo quieras o no- piensa akamaru mientras se va_

_**(Al terminar las clases)**_

_Runo Dan y akamaru estaban caminando por la acera tranquilamente hablando de que sería su proyecto de ciencias:_

_-que tal un proyecto sobre la gravedad y como nos afecta- comenta Akamaru_

_-buena idea- dicen los 2 en unísono. Los 3 van a comprar los materiales y van a casa de Dan. Después de un rato de trabajar aparece la mama de Dan con una bandeja con vasos de limonada_

_-chicos acá tienen algo para tomar-dice la mama sonriente. Mientras los chicos agarraban los vasos de limonada- si quieren comer algo solo avísenme (akamaru y Runo ya habían llamado a los padres para avisarles que llegarían tarde). Después de un rato de trabajar arduamente akamaru se retiro y Dan llevo a Runo a casa_

_**(Al llegar a la entrada)**_

_-bueno Runo nos vemos mañana en el colegio- dice Dan_

_-nos vemos Dan- dice Runo que estaba que empezó a retirarse pero tropezó con una roca y antes de que chocara contra el suelo Dan la agarró dejando a los 2 muy cerca cara a cara y ambos extremadamente rojos. Ellos se empiezan a acercar lentamente hasta terminar en un beso profundo. No muy lejos de ahí:_

_-creo que ya encontré la forma en la que te nos unas- piensa akamaru (se que es un flashbacks de los recuerdos de Dan pero quiero brindar la mayor información de lo que pasa aunque Dan no lo sepa) mientras sonríe maléficamente_

_Esta historia continuara_


	3. historias del pasado segunda parte

anteriormente: _-creo que ya encontré la forma en la que te nos unas- piensa akamaru (se que es un flashbacks de los recuerdos de Dan pero quiero brindar la mayor información de lo que pasa aunque Dan no lo sepa) mientras sonríe maléficamente_

**historias del pasado segunda pasado**

_**Runo pov:**_

_ni bien entre en la casa fui a mi habitación me tire en la cama a pensar en él_

**_(Al otro día)_**

**_nadie pov:_**

_Dan estaba caminando tranquilamente por la acera hasta que se cruzo con akamaru y dijo:_

_-¿y pensaste en lo que dijiste?_

_-¿si pense sobre que?- dice Dan cruzandose de brazos_

_-ya sabes que. esta en tus genes ser un lobo- dice akamaru- acepta tu destino_

_-ya te lo eh dicho jamás sere como ustedes- dice Dan con una mirada desafiante_

**_(mientras con Runo)_**

_ella estaba caminando tranquilamente a la escuela cuando alguien la agarra por la espalda tapandole la boca ella intenta liberarse pero el es más fuerte el chico saca sus colmillos y empieza a chuparle la sangre desaforadamente:_

_-tu sangre es una delicia- le susurra al oído justo antes de que Runo quede desmayada en el suelo con la piel blanca. él vampiro salta dentro de una ventana de un edificio muy alto una sombra empieza a reír malevolamente desde el techo_

**_(En la escuela)_**

_-oye Dan has visto a Runo- le dice Julie por detrás de él- ella esta llegando tarde ella jamás llega tarde _

_-no. mejor salgo a buscarla- dice Dan mientras sale del aula a buscarla por él colegio. hasta que se topo con akamaru. Dan lo agarró del cuello- ¿donde esta?_

_-jaja si quieres que te la devuelva debes unirte a nosotros- dice akamaru con cara desafiante_

_-tú ganas me unire a ustedes pero solo si la liberan- dice Dan_

_-cuando tu te vuelvas lobo prometo que te la devolvere sana y salva- dice akamaru mientras cruza los dedos- nos vemos está noche y ahí te convertire en uno de nosotros- dan solo asiente y va a sus clases_

**_(a la media noche)_**

_-veo que al final decidiste venir debe importarte mucho esa chica- dice akamaru_

_-podemos terminar con esto de una vez- dice Dan muy molesto mientras mira desafiantemente a akamaru. de entre los arboles salta un hombre grande y que parece debil en comparación a los demás_

_-ya es hora así que separense- dice- por medio del juramento de rackmel yo el líder del clan de los hombres lobos te transformo en uno de nosotros con este circulo te traigo a nuestro mundo ¿aceptas el juramento que una vez echo jamás saldrás?-un circulo brillante empieza a desender del cielo. Dan mira a Runo que está atada con los ojos vendados y con los oidos tapados por unas manos esqueleto. _

_-yo Dan kuso acepto unirme y seguir todas sus reglas- dice Dan. El círculo empieza encogerse y aprieta a Dan hasta que el círculo explota haciendo mucho humo y de ahí sale el mismo Dan pero con la diferencia de que ahora tiene los ojos rojos pero no como el de los demás lobos sino que este era más oscuro- ahora cumplan su promesa y dejenla ir._

_-jeje si lo haremos- dice acercándose a Runo pero se detiene- pero ahora que lo pienso no por que tendría que hacerlo _

_-me lo prometieron- dice Dan con una cara llena de ira y odio_

_-mentí ¿que vas a hacerme?- dice akamaru mientras se ríe. Dan se transforma no en un lobo sino en un hombre lobo sin estar la luna llena. Dan salta sobre el y empieza a golpearlo en la cara. akamaru se transforma en lobo y lo lanza lejos- esa ira que se ve en tus ojos ese poder esa transformacion sientelo vivelo- dan empieza a desgarrarlo hasta que le abre todo el cuerpo _

_-la van a devolver o alguien más quiere pelear- dice Dan_

_-¿como se siente tener tanto poder?- dice el lider_

_-por que no te acercas y te quito todas las dudas con mis puños- dice Dan_

_-no voy a pelear con un subdito como tu- dice mientras se va. Dan libera a runo y la deja lejos de ahí y se queda delante de él pero el lider sigue caminando_

_-como se nota que eres un gallina - dice Dan- ¿temes enfrentarme? yo me pregunto ¿como alguien tan debilucho como tú se volvio el lider de los lobos?- el lider se detiene _

_-si quieres pelea te la voy a dar- dice mientras rompe su remera mostrando unos gigantescos musculos. Dan solo traga saliva- ahora te vas a tragar tus palabras- se transforma en un lobo y empieza a atacarlo y con las garras le rasguña la espalda haciendo que saque mucha sangre- cuando termine contigo voy a matar a tu chica- al oir esto se hace un eco en la cabeza y empieza a brillar de la furia haciendo una gran explociónhaciendo cenizas al lider y liberando a Runo que empieza a correr para otro lado. Dan la sigue_

_-Runo ¿por que te vas que pasa?- dice Dan_

_-Dan hoy a la mañana me mordieron volviendome un vampiro- dice sin mirarlo_

_-¿y eso que tiene?- dice Dan _

_-odio admitirlo pero el juramento de rackmell dice que un lobo y un vampiro no pueden estar juntos esto se termino- dice Runo_

**fin de flashback:**

-al otro dia me volvi el lider de los lobos y jure matar a cualquier vampiro que se me cruzara- dice Dan

-que fea historia- dice shun se escucha el rugir de la panza de Dan- veo que tienes hambre mejor vamos a buscar algo para comer

-si claro tu traemelo aqui- dice Dan muy relajado. shun empieza a gruñir- y deja de gruñir yo soy el lider asi que hazme caso. traeme sushi despues te lo pago -Shun sale de la habitación y se va al buffet pero a medio camino empieza a escuchar a alguien cantar:

**solo vos con un tibio abrazo**

**vas marcando el paso de este juego de a 2**

**la razon no importa demasiado**

**si estas a mi lado dandome tu amor**

**y escucho el tic-tac tic-tac dulce tic-tac**

**cuento los segundos que faltan para verte**

**tic-tac tic-tac dulce tic-tac **

**es mi corazón que muere por tenerte a vos **

**por tenerte a vos**

**sos mi sol que cada mañana**

**desde la ventana brilla para mi**

**y es tu amor muy dulce y diferente**

**crece de repente y siempre dice que si**

**y escucho eltic-tac tic-tac dulce tic-tac**

**cuento los segundos que faltan para verte**

**tic-tac tic-tac dulce tic-tac **

**es mi corazon que muere por tenerte a vos**

**por tenerte a vos **

**si tuviera que esperar **

**yo se que no me va a importar**

**si escucho el tic-tac tic-tac dulce tic-tac**

se detuvo al escuchar que alguien estaba tocando y estaba a punto de abrir

fin del capitulo

espero que les haya gustado nos vemos la proxima


End file.
